


YES or YES

by ElusiveBurglar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Filthy, Jeno is confused, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBurglar/pseuds/ElusiveBurglar
Summary: Jeno的心意总是犹豫不决。所以渽民和仁俊要他用身体诚实回答。So，YES or YES？





	YES or YES

20岁是一个做出人生重大决定的年纪。你需要开始决定你未来的事业方向，想要落脚的城市，如何以一个成年人的方式和这个世界相处等等等等。

 

对于偶像团体NCT成员李帝努来说，这些问题除了他现在也不清楚自己未来会不会成为东南亚分队成员，以及梦队下一次回归是什么时候以外，都已经有了答案。

 

现在只剩下最重要的问题，一个他没法回答的问题，而全世界所有人的好奇心，也没法儿逼他做出选择。

 

“Jeno欧巴，你最想和谁做室友？”

“ID: xxxxxxx问如果Jeno拿了驾照，会让谁坐副驾驶？”

“wuli Jeno xi，最想和哪一个成员组小分队？”

 

地球上70亿人，李帝努已经用排除法圈定了最后两个选项。但是他的焦虑程度却不降反升。他现在就像还有五分钟交卷的考生，咬着笔头拉拽自己的头发，纠结最后一个选择题是A还是C，因为他还差一题才能保证及格。

 

你以为答案变少了，问题就会迎刃而解吗？

 

Jeno也曾经以为是这样，毕竟选择恋人不是三个小时的考试，时间足够他总会得出一个正确答案（或者另一个答案主动不可选）。

 

错了，这不是他擅长的数学题。时间拖得越久，他放进公式里的条件越多，他只会变得更加犹豫不决。而这种状态一天比一天更叫人沮丧，马克哥的木头脑袋都开窍了，连辰乐和志晟都有了答案。

 

哎，愁死个人了。

 

……

 

“所以，我和仁俊，你要怎么选？”

 

李帝努点了退出摘下耳机，看着坐在床上的罗渽民和坐在地上的黄仁俊，不太明白现在的情况。他准备如往常一样开个玩笑，然后被吐槽一下，就算混过去的。

 

毕竟他们两个还没有把他堵在墙角，事情应该还不算太认真……吧？

 

又错。黄仁俊起身把茫然的李帝努拉到床上，和罗渽民一左一右把他按住。

 

“你的二十岁生日已经过了一个月了，你还想等多久？”李帝努能感觉到，每一个字都是黄仁俊咬牙切齿挤出来的。天知道为什么黄仁俊又轻又软的一个人怎么能这么可怕，而皮笑肉不笑的罗渽民更是恐怖至极。

 

但是，他的心就像一个堆满砝码的天平，在罗渽民和黄仁俊之间来回摇摆没有结果。

 

这根本就是一个不可能的选择题。任何人可以被他们喜欢，都是十连全SSR不重样的运气。可是被两个人同时喜欢，怎么就变成了噩梦呢？

 

Jeno试过各种标准来衡量自己的感觉。他甚至用过“谁最先不公平竞争”作为评分标准，却发现没有他在的时候罗渽民和黄仁俊也是相敬如宾。

 

而且渽民和仁俊还各自养着一个可爱的崽，每一个他都可以搂在怀里一整天，即使志晟已经快比他高了……

 

李帝努仰头看着天花板，侧过头盯他墙上的海报，尽力回避渽民和仁俊灼热的目光，也许他们两个会觉得他无聊，让他一个人安静地——

 

等等。

 

“为什么仁俊的手在我的衬衫里，而罗渽民？？你的手在干嘛？？？还有为什么我带上了眼罩？”

 

“至少你还能分得出我们两个人的手。”

被抓包的两个人丝毫没有停手的意思，默契地各忙各的：

“如果你的上半身做不出选择，我们今天来让你的下半身说实话。”

 

仁俊的小手悠哉地沿着他腹肌的中轴线上行，细腻的指尖轻重交错地略过Jeno的皮肤肌肉，到了Jeno胸口，顺带一路不着痕迹地解开了他衬衫的每一颗扣子。Jeno可以想象得到，仁俊的手指像它的主人一样，正在他身上优雅地跳着芭蕾。

 

而渽民……渽民一点都不避讳自己的意图。干脆利落地翻出拉链，拉开，他的手就滑进了Jeno的裤裆里，把Jeno的那处整个握在手里，揉捏把玩。渽民的手长着薄茧，触感有一些粗糙，手劲也比仁俊要更强烈。非常随机地，Jeno的脑海里开始播放渽民力度爆表的顶胯和踢腿。

 

Jeno感觉自己的胸口在上演《莎乐美》里的七纱舞，胯下却是Drippin’轰鸣的Dubstep bass。

 

如果这是一场比赛，这两个人就是在两个完全不同的项目里，说到项目，下周的SAVE NCT DREAM 我要演——

 

“Ouch！”Jeno一声惨叫，剧痛让他想要起身逃跑，可无奈命根子还在别人手里，实在投鼠忌器，只能不可置信地看着微笑着下手的仁俊，“你干嘛？”

 

“这种时候还能走神，要是还有下次就让你体会中国人说的‘人生最痛’。不过你的胸肌触感不错~”Jeno噘着嘴表示抗议，但还是听话地被娜俊两个人按回了床上。

 

与此同时，Jeno的牛仔裤被解开脱下了一半，内裤已经被勃起的阴茎撑起，粗壮的轮廓被白色内裤描绘得一清二楚，顶端已经被透明的粘液微微润湿，透出一点点紫红色的柱身。

 

罗渽民舔了舔嘴唇，扒开了已经贴不住Jeno腰身的内裤，把完全苏醒的阳物解放出来：“原来我们Jeno喜欢痛啊~”

 

“我——我没有——唔——”无力的辩驳被难以自我抑制的喘息衬托得更加无力，但是湿滑又颗粒感的刺激让处男Jeno无法反抗。仁俊和渽民一左一右跪坐在Jeno两侧，一手轻轻拨弄着Jeno的乳头，一手揉搓着他的春袋，两根舌头在Jeno怒挺的阳物上交缠挑逗。冠状沟、眼口，每一根青筋和褶皱，都沾染了温热的唾液，以至于它在昏暗灯光照射下微微发亮。

 

什么也看不见的Jeno感觉到床垫微微下沉，靠在右侧大腿上、依稀是渽民轮廓的下颌的触感消失了。他感觉到仁俊的手从他胸口离开，扶住了他的勃起，然后他的龟头一点点被仁俊的嘴包裹。

 

他甚至不能确定这是不是仁俊，他只是根据伏在他身上的身形，和常和热水而更热的口腔猜测。温暖湿润的快感让Jeno几乎失控，二十分钟连续唱跳都没有让他喘得这么厉害。他握住床边的手不断用力，才控制住自己的腰不更深处顶。最后一点的理智让他还得顾及主唱的宝贵声带。

 

可是仁俊却似乎不在乎那么多，一往无前地把头向下压去。龟头、柱身中央，Jeno的硕大进入的地方越来越深，越来越逼仄，他感觉到食道反向蠕动的挤压，可是仁俊还在张开身体，让Jeno深入。

 

终于，插入的过程停了下来，Jeno的时间也似乎静止了。他的肉棒每一秒都在爆发的边缘，却因为处在一个狭窄的管道里，被肉壁和舌头紧紧束缚着而不能。

 

在Jeno看不见的地方，仁俊的整个脸颊和喉咙都被涨满，他把自己深深埋在Jeno茂密阴毛之中，用力呼吸着Jeno的味道。

 

仁俊撑着Jeno的腰，缓缓把身子抬起来，一点一点把含住的肉棒吐出来。已经紧绷太久的Jeno没能继续忍下去，精关一松，浓稠的精水喷涌而出。

 

他急忙摘掉眼罩，却不知道自己该看哪里：仁俊脸上、嘴里还有手上都是乳浊的白液，他的舌尖探出唇缝，把嘴角的一点白色带入口中；而另一侧，渽民已经自如地抽插三根手指，高高翘起的臀肉中，粉红色的菊穴正在微微开合。

 

“你要试试吗？”仁俊的声音提醒了愣在原地的Jeno，他赶忙拿过床头的纸巾盒，递给仁俊，又想起来自己还没有回答对方的问题。

 

“试什么？”

 

“当然是试我啊~”渽民诱惑的语句从床单里闷闷地传出，不是他撩粉时的甜腻嗓音，用他低沉的本嗓说出来，此刻更加性感。

 

仁俊草草抹去了脸上的液痕，把手上的精液涂抹在了渽民放松的穴口上。他甚至还把沾着精液的手指，插进了渽民的甬道里。渽民也从仁俊的脸上抹下剩余的一点白浊，含进了自己口中。

 

看着渽民和仁俊玩弄着他的体液，Jeno的洁癖已经被抛到九霄云外，取而代之的只有他身体里原本不存在的占有欲。他要像雄兽标记雌兽和领地那样，在眼前的两个人身上和身体里留下自己的气味与痕迹。

 

而感觉到Jeno神态的变化，渽民和仁俊只是默契地相视一笑。挑逗即是挑衅，Jeno的理智彻底退场，他把已经半脱的衣物全都扒掉丢在床下，整个身体已经扑在了仰面躺着的罗渽民身上。

 

他冷酷的眼神盯着罗渽民，劲瘦布满肌肉的腰窝缓缓下沉，饥渴难耐的肉穴自然地张开，含住了期盼已久的硕大阳物。和仁俊窄小的口腔不同，渽民扩张过的后穴的包裹是恰到好处的，却给Jeno带来同样强烈的刺激。

 

Jeno不笑不憨的时候，又A又凶，就像一匹桀骜不驯的狼。不过习惯了看透本质的罗渽民只是伸手搂住Jeno的脖子，笑得明媚又欠操：

 

“Jeno xi~ 你是喜欢仁俊多过我，不肯操我呢？还是射了一次就萎了？”

 

一句话的声调转了个山路十八弯，直通人的九曲心肠，黄仁俊也忍不住对罗渽民的厚脸皮侧目，明明都被人用鸡巴钉在身下了还在挑衅，不要命啊不要命。

 

罗渽民当然求dior得dior。开玩笑，说李帝努不行。你当他那么多伏地挺身和杂技白练的。Jeno压住渽民白嫩的大腿，硬挺就开始打桩筑基一样在渽民的菊穴里大开大合地抽插。

 

“艹——啊，好棒——”渽民开过了黄腔，也无所谓再要脸，什么好爽好深好大老公好棒都喊得出来。他的“坦诚”非常诡异地滋长了Jeno的Alpha自尊。没有什么太多技术，他只能加速向渽民身体的最深处冲击，来回应他身下双腿大张卖力求欢的雌兽。囊袋抽打耻缝臀肉的声响愈发响亮。

 

而这对渽民来说不止足够。他可以忍受，甚至很高兴解放和接纳黄金男孩李帝努越界粗暴的一面。况且，李帝努的粗长硬挺和毫不划水的动作，比有的没的的小伎俩实在得多。

 

在一旁的仁俊现在是焦躁难耐。刚才给李帝努口的时候，小仁俊已经是半硬起来。而现在尺度大开的活春宫就在眼前，主演还有脸有料，他感觉自己的后穴缺了点什么，需要人填满慰藉。

 

罗渽民注意到了仁俊无意识地用屁股磨蹭床单，一幅已经精虫上脑、欲求不满的骚浪样子。

 

“Bae，过来坐我脸上~”

 

一心埋头苦干的Jeno错过了娜俊之间亲密的称呼，却没错过眼前超乎想象狂野的镜头——

 

仁俊蹲坐在渽民身上，准确得说是渽民的脸上方，渽民伸出舌头，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，借着Jeno冲击的力道，细致地舔弄着仁俊禁闭的幽穴。仁俊被快感麻痹，双眼微闭头向后仰，一手掐揉着自己硬挺的乳头，另一只手开始照顾自己的硬挺。

 

虽然从刚才开始发生的一切已经足够疯狂，但这……这还是达到了一个新境界。Jeno的欲火熊熊燃烧中还有点？恶心，但更多的是困惑。他知道渽民和仁俊一开始就很亲，却没想到两个人已经到了这种程度，wait，那他们又对他——

 

注意到床摇动的频率变小，仁俊知道Jeno八成是信息量过载当机了：“傻了？还是洁癖又烦了？”

 

“啊？没有，只是，你们，怎么，唉我——”

 

“干嘛？吃醋了？还是你觉得我们真的没你那根不行？”先反怼的反而是渽民，他现在用他的手指开拓仁俊的后穴，而仁俊也在给渽民深喉，“在你那里犹豫不决的时候，我们也得找点乐子——唔仁俊你总是这么厉害——”

 

渽民的埋怨没有说完，就被仁俊口得神游天外，他的话却让Jeno凭空生出一点危机感。比起其他的补偿，Jeno活动活动了手臂，又启动了人肉打桩机模式。

 

夹在其中的渽民享受着他人生的高点，被过分满足的他根本发不出声音，只能低喘呻吟和难耐的逃避动作。可他想逃开Jeno，就被仁俊灵活的口舌含到融化；当他想逃开仁俊，就把自己的敏感点送给Jeno密集的炮火。

 

比预料中来的更快，渽民甚至来不及提醒仁俊，便在仁俊的嘴里交代了。仁俊其实感觉到渽民越发剧烈的搏动，却并没有躲避，把渽民浓厚的子孙液全部吞吃入腹。下一秒仁俊也在渽民的舌头与手指交叠进攻下，射在了渽民胸口。

 

而渽民的后穴也因为高潮而剧烈地收缩，并随着他一波一波的射出而痉挛。原本只是温柔贴合的肠壁突然有节奏地较绞紧又舒张，Jeno也不在抵抗，索性把渽民的后穴灌了个满。

 

被温暖的精液涨满，渽民达到了一个持续的迷乱状态，一双留情目满足地闭上，脸上也是烂醉似的痴笑。原本环在Jeno腰上的双腿再也无力支撑，松软得滑落下来。整个人瘫在床上不再动弹，后穴缓缓吐出多到溢出的精液，渽民也无所谓了。

 

而没等Jeno欣赏自己辛苦的“杰作”，火都要出来的仁俊直接把Jeno扑倒，把第二次射精、已经有些半软的性器推入了自己的身体里。（当然其实是Jeno半推半就自己躺倒的。C’mon，Jeno胳膊都有仁俊大腿粗了怎么可能让仁俊推倒？）

 

当Jeno感觉自己连续第三次硬起来，开始压迫仁俊蠕动的肠肉的时候，他其实没什么特别的感觉。

 

在过去的一个小时或者鬼知道多少时间（其实是55分钟），他见识了仁俊的深喉能力，发现了渽民在闺蜜、情敌之外原来也是炮友甚至可能不只是肉体关系……还有什么是不合逻辑的？

 

“Hmm，这么快就硬起来了，你好饥渴噢。”没了大雕堵嘴，仁俊自然是尖牙利齿，一张小嘴不饶人。不过Jeno压根不在意，他上面的嘴忙，下面也不闲着，舒展收紧，张弛有度，一点也不比他上面那张嘴功夫差。

 

Jeno就这么枕着自己的胳膊，自在地躺着，观赏仁俊可堪一握的雪白腰肢前后左右扭动，以各种角度探索和刺激自己的敏感点。有时候力度没有掌握好，或是躺着的人故意使坏向上顶，仁俊的肉壁就会因为惊慌紧紧拥抱住Jeno的阳物，让Jeno需要咬紧牙关才能抵抗直接泄出的冲动。

 

“哈啊……你攥着床单……好像……我在艹……我在艹你一样……”

“那仁俊尼可要更用力更快一点操，才可以满足我呢~”

 

原本想要占点口舌便宜的黄仁俊，没想到这么自然地被Jeno还了回来，登时恼羞成怒：“那你自己动啦，我累了！”说罢还故意坐的更用力。

 

仁俊自以为超凶的表情，在Jeno眼里就像那只臭脸的猫一样，除了可爱没有一点威慑力。没有任何助力，腹肌一勾，Jeno已经坐起来把仁俊搂在怀里，满是蜜漾爱慕的眼神直视着仁俊的心底，让他愣在原地。Jeno作势吻住了仁俊的软唇，把还要逞强的他就地封印。仁俊招架不住这样的甜度，想要躲开，却又落入另一个怀抱。

 

“往哪里跑呢，仁俊？”罗渽民的鼻息打在仁俊敏感的耳后，发送出一阵战栗，“嗯~Jeno我也要亲亲~”

 

Jeno把仁俊吻到脸颊耳朵脖子都染上情热的粉色才松开，分离的唇舌拉出一条晶莹的银丝。被吻到脱力的仁俊软软地附在Jeno肩膀，仍然不能接受自己身为铁肺主唱被人亲到晕眩的事实（其实是他自己忘了呼吸）。不过渽民偏过头，抢过了Jeno的嘴唇，中途还不忘在无力反抗的仁俊嘴角偷一个香。

 

全世界都知道罗渽民是个撩人精，他的吻也没有辜负这个名头。劫掠如火的热情撬开了Jeno的唇与齿，之后立刻是缠绵的舌尖游戏。比蛇更灵活滑腻的舌头，勾起的不仅是Jeno想要赢得这个吻的胜负欲，还有彻底赢得眼前这两个人的野望。

 

偶然放弃用头脑心智，用用下半身的本能代替思考确实有奇效。如果他现在还看不清自己的无法决断是因为他同样珍视这两个人，那他就是真的猪头了。

 

Jeno不希望这一晚只有他们其中任意两个人，他更不希望只有这一晚。渽民和仁俊分享着许多共同点，却用独特的个性表达出来，让和他们相处时的Jeno感觉自在，让他可以做回不那么成熟的他自己。

 

现在他看见了伤害渽民或伤害仁俊之外的一丝希望，或许比梦更狂野，但他好像有了选择。

 

这个长久的吻意外地以渽民咬了Jeno嘴唇而中断。“这样你才会记着我是唯一一个亲完之后咬你的人，”听见了解释的Jeno摸着自己的嘴唇笑得像个傻子，罗渽民翻了个爱的白眼，“好了，现在让我们来好好让仁俊爽爽吧~”

 

仁俊被Jeno的分身填满的后穴迎来了额外的探索者，渽民的食指在不可能的紧致之外开拓出了一条缝隙，一根手指，两根手指……几个回合抽插之间，仁俊已经可以吃下三个手指外加一根足够雄伟的性器。

 

“Wow，仁俊尼的芭蕾是连括约肌都练的这么柔——切桑米达，”仁俊根本没有力气的巴掌打在渽民手臂上，渽民也不再调戏，小渽民已经箭在弦上了，他用力撑开仁俊的穴口，缓缓把龟头挤进了仁俊的身体里。

 

渽民的那根虽然不比Jeno粗壮，但单独也不是容易相与的，更何况现在是双龙入洞。此时三个人都不好受，渽民是一毫米一毫米地向里推进，迟迟还没插入一半，Jeno也是被挤压到极限。仁俊只能咬住Jeno的肩膀，才不让自己发出扰民的尖叫。

 

“渽民，要不……你来……仁俊会疼……”渽民也有些同意，正想要回撤，仁俊却松开了Jeno的肩膀，“渽民……你继续……”

 

“可是——”

“说了可以就可以！你直接来！”

“不行你这样会受伤的！”

 

仁俊没耐心和他们继续掰扯，扶住Jeno的胸口，直接向后顶去，一口气吃下了大半。渽民和Jeno和两个人完成了剩下的工作，两个人以另一种方式在仁俊体内完成了交合。

 

“好……好满……”仅仅是插在里面不动所带来的攻击力就已经是毁灭性的，仁俊感觉自己被撕开，大脑被摧毁不再思考，说出的话也只是本能的反应。

 

Jeno看着仁俊完全崩坏不能自持表情，渽民看着他被两个巨物撑到没有褶皱的后穴，先前说的那些有关仁俊受伤的顾虑全都被作废。Jeno的手握住仁俊的腰，渽民则搂住仁俊的胸口，把仁俊稍稍抱起一点距离，两人的腰部便开始同时发力，无情地操弄熟烂玫红色的菊穴。

 

多年竹马和同队练习的默契派上了用处。不需要提示或信号，两个人的动作完美匹配，抽出插入的力度速度都几乎一致。仁俊甚至能感觉到胸口和背心感受到的心跳都是同一节奏。

 

两个人的吻如同暴雨一样落在他汗湿的头发上，落在他颤动的睫毛上，落在他无法闭合的嘴角上，落在他完全暴露的脖颈上，落在他精致的锁骨上，落在他过度刺激的乳头，落在他敏感的耳后，落在他弧度高贵的脊背上。他感觉自己就要淹没在爱意之中，而他甚至不想反抗或者挣扎，只想沉迷沉溺。他的性器吐出一波又一波透明的淫液。

 

时而不时的，Jeno也会和渽民交换一两个吻。尽管身下的动作没有中断一拍，两个人的吻却很温柔，单纯只是两个灵魂隔着嘴唇接触交汇，偶尔仁俊也会加入其中，和身前身后的人温存一下，但很快复又被操弄到失去理智。

 

黏腻滚烫的身体，水声、皮肉的厮磨声，床板摇动的声音，当然还有喘息和呻吟，此刻全都变成了催情的药剂。没有再多余的语言，三个人只尽情投入在这样禁忌的性爱之中，余下的全交给身体去感受。

 

肉棒与肉壁、肉棒与肉棒之间摩擦到近乎燃烧的高热。节奏已经进入自由的即兴发挥，Jeno和渽民按着自己的节奏操着，仁俊尽力迎合不断打开自己身体的更深处，感受到自己新的敏感地带。无法再承受更多，仁俊被推到了高潮，一股一股精液射在了Jeno胸口和小腹上，甚至是Jeno的下颌。

 

而他的后穴也最后一次收紧，Jeno和渽民在最深处完全射出。双人份的精液射在了G点上了，射在了肠壁上，仁俊甚至感觉自己连肚子也被填满。

 

……

 

三个人疲惫地倒在床上，维持着三明治的姿势，不知道躺了多久。Jeno看着怀里两个人满足的笑，胸口的感情就这么从他口中满溢出来。

 

“我爱你。”

 

听到这句话的渽民和仁俊，同时看向Jeno，异口同声问道：“你爱谁？是我还是他？”

“Yes.”

“这明明是个选择疑问句，你说清楚？”

 

Jeno深呼一口气，用尽丹田之气：

“你是YES！你也是YES！我爱你！我也爱你！”

 

渽民和仁俊扑上来亲了Jeno的脸颊，又轮流吻了他的嘴唇。还没等Jeno反应过来，这两个人又已经他丢在一边，自顾自搂在一起。

 

“还好，他总算是想通了。”

“看吧，我就说Jeno的屌比他脑子管用吧。”

 

“哈？说好的爱我呢？你们对我好点可以吗？”

 

门口突然响起了敲门声，三个人面面相觑，都提不起劲去开门。门外的人还在愤怒地拍门，三个人默契地噤声装死。终于，敲门声停了，三个人松了口气，门口却传来大喇叭一般的钟辰雷的声音：

 

“黄仁俊罗渽民李帝努给我小点声！你们三个生长板停了不要妨碍我和志晟还要长高好不啦！！！”

 

听到愤怒的跺脚式脚步声走远消失，三个人同时松了口气：

 

“你儿子。”

“你儿子。”

“可以送人吗？”

“算了，怪可爱的，留着吧。”

“行吧，洗洗睡吧。”

“好。”

 

……

  


“I love you love you.”

“I love you love you, too.”

“I love you love you three thousand.”

“……”

“……我们这么说会被要版权费吗？”

“Jeno你闭嘴吧，不好笑的笑话不要再讲了。”

“切桑米达。”

 


End file.
